Konstantinos XI Laskaris
Reign: January 11, 1381 - August 9, 1401 Grandson of Anna Laskarina, Konstantinos XI ruled the Roman Empire from 1381 to 1401. He was Anna’s grandson through her second son, Ioannes Laskaris, who died of the plague in 1360. His reign was defined by wars with Bulgaria, Serbia, Naples, and the Ottoman Empire and by his decision to pay an annual tribute to Timur the Great. Early Life Born in 1355/56, Konstantinos XI was the son of Ioannes Laskaris, second son of Anna I Laskarina. In 1368, he was proclaimed co-emperor with his grandmother; he was twelve years old. At the outbreak of the Laskarid Civil War, he fled Constantinople with Anna I, returning with her in 1376. Konstantinos personally beheaded his rival and cousin, Andronikios II Laskaris. In Anna I’s later years, Konstantinos XI relied on the advice and counsel of his 2nd cousin, Giorgios Komnenos (grandson of Thomas Komnenos, younger brother of Andronikios Komnenos, Anna I’s husband). He became sole emperor upon the death of his grandmother on January 11, 1381. Balkan War of 1381 (1381-1383) One of Konstantinos XI’s first actions was to cancel the subsides Anna I was paying to the kings of Serbia and Bulgaria. This was done on the advice of his cousin Giorgios. Both nations invaded the Roman Empire and were able to push aside the Roman forces in Thrace and Epirus, as the Roman armies in the area were still weakened from the Laskarid Civil War. Ohrid fell to the Serbs in July, Mesembria fell to the Bulgarians in September. Giorgios was placed in command of the armies in Europe, but was focused on winning plunder rather than battles. He was defeated but a Bulgarian army at the Battle of Trajan’s Gate and lost a decent percentage of his force. Konstantinos refused to remove Giorgios from command and sent him troops from Anatolia to increase his force. With reinforcements and after stripping garrison troops from a number of cities in Thrace, Giorgios marched into Bulgaria in 1383, sacking Sofia and ravaging the surrounding countryside, while the Bulgarians did the same to a number of Thracian cities. Giorgios surprised the Bulgarians at the 2nd Battle of Trajan’s Gate, recovering the spoils and captives taken by the Bulgarians. Both Bulgaria and Serbia made peace shortly thereafter; Serbia returned to the status quo, Bulgaria returned Mesembria in exchange for 85,000 hyperpyra and a return of all Bulgarian prisoners. Roman-Ottoman War of 1382 (1382-1384) While Konstantinos XI was distracted by the war in the Balkans, the Ottoman Empire invaded from the east. An outnumbered Roman army was destroyed in battle at Manzikert and the Ottomans were able to capture most of the eastern frontier of the Empire up to Theodosiopolis, though the fortress remained in Roman hands. The Ottoman forces withdrew in 1384 in order to attack the Persian Jalayirid Empire, which was being attacked by Timur the Great. The Roman Empire’s eastern border became the Ottoman’s high water mark and much of Roman Armenia was lost. Roman-Neapolitan War of 1387 (1387-1392) Desiring to grow his fortune, Giorgios convinced Konstantinos XI to invade Naples. The Roman army landed in Bari to begin the attack in 1387, bringing with them the first Roman gunpowder weapons (six bombards). While the Neapolitan navy raided the Greek and southern Anatolian coasts, the Roman army captured Taranto and the rest of Apulia. Konstantinos XI signed a treaty with Naples in 1392 in which Apulia is ceded to the Romans. Besides the acquisition of Apulia, the war also allowed Konstantinos XI to break with Giorgios, who was appointed governor of Optimaton upon his return to Constantinople. Treaty with Timur the Great While the Romans fought in Italy, soldiers led by Timur the Great invaded the Ottoman Empire. After the fall of Baghdad in 1399, Konstantinos XI sent a delegation to Timur, offering an annual tribute of 120,000 hyperpyra in exchange for peace. Timur agreed and began an offensive against the Mamelukes. Konstantinos XI considered peace to be well worth the price for peace, though many others disagreed. Death Konstantinos XI Laskaris died on August 9, 1401, due to colon cancer. He is succeeded as emperor by Theodoros III Laskaris, his son.